kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji (Milton Bradley Board Game)
Game Broad Jumanji is recommended for ages 8 and up and for 2 to 4 players. The board consists of four winding paths with a Jumanji decoder positioned in the center. On one side of this central playing area are 10 places for ‘jungle releases’ and is called the Doomsday Grid. If these places are filled before a player wins the game (which is done by reaching the center and yelling ‘Jumanji’), all players lose. The other side marks where to set the draw and discard pile of danger cards. This side reminds players of the following:Jumanji: A game for those who seek to find, a way to leave their world behind. Adventurers Beware: Do not begin unless you intend to Finish! Danger Card Dinosaur facts Animal Facts * Ants: They are strong creatures, For their small size. When there are many, They'll cause your demise. * Bats: At night they fly; You better run These winged things Are not much fun. * Collapsing Building: The building is crumbling, You are in trouble, Hurry and escape, Or you'll be covered in rubble. * Mugger Crocodile: A giant reptile, Scaly and green. 12 meters in length. It moves undetected,And he's quite mean. * Disintegration: There's a plague in the air,try not to breath. The fog is so thick And it's a thousand degrees. * Disease: A mysterious force, Conjured up by a sneer? Keep playing the game Or you may disappear. * Earthquake: You're almost there, With much at stake;But now the ground Begins to shake. * Indian Elephant (Formerly of Palaeoloxodon): Huge beasts on the move, Driving through like a truck. You can't outrun them. Watch out for their tusks. * Hailstorm: A giant ice storm,Cover your knees. Quick get inside, Or you might freeze. * Hippopotamus: The water is scary, Because of this beast. His teeth are massive, Don't intrude on his feast. * Hyenas: They like to laugh, But they're not your friends, If you take them lightly, It will be your end. * Jaguar: Her spots are many, She sits in the trees.She waits for her prey And nobody flees. * Leeches: Thirsty blood suckers,Black as the night.They'll cover your body,And give you a fright. * Cave Lion: His fangs are sharp He likes your taste. Your party better Move posthaste. * Monkeys/Spidermonkey: This will not be. An easy mission; Monkeys slow The expedition. * Mosquito: They fly quick,Unless in a breeze.They'll bite your head,Your arms and knees. * Monsoon: Every month. At the quarter moon,There is a monsoon In your lagoon. * Pelican: Flying in from the sky, He's I'm a bad mood, Oh no! He's hungry. The game is not food! * Piranhas: Thousands of teeth, Swimming around you. It's a fish feeding frenzy, And they just found you. * Pod: Hungry yellow flowers, That don't only eat flies. They're hungry for you, And might make you cry. * Purple/Violet Flowers: Pretty flowers, But don't take a smell. Their petals are poison, That will make you swell. * Hydra: In the original myth, the Hydra was actually a large water snake that lived in a swamp that grew two heads when one was severed. In the film, the Hydra is a gargantuan, mutant dragon-like monster that grew three heads when one was severed. It was also seen apparently sealed under a boulder, which was actually the place Hercules hid the Hydra's immortal head. A slithering serpent, Disguised on the ground. It will wrap you up, And drag you down. * Gorgons: Hercules says to Zeus that he slew a Gorgon, although only one of the Gorgons could be killed (Medusa), and she was already slain by Perseus at about the same time as Hercules' Twelve Labors. * Quicksand: Beware of the ground, For which you stand.The floor is quicker Than the sand. * Woolly Rhinoceros: Don't be fooled It isn't thunder; Staying put would Be a blunder * Spider: Need a hand? Why you just wait: We'll help you out We each have eight. * Quagga: Quick on their feet, Covered in stripes,It's a thundering herd Cloaked in black and white. * Tornado: It twists and turns, And tears up the ground. It swirls and twirls, And swallows up towns. * Van Pelt: A hunter from The darkest wild; Makes you feel Just like a child. * Vegetation: They grow mush faster Than bamboo; Take care or they'll Come after you. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Presents Dinosaur Walking With Dinosaurs